ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Glory Path
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2019. Synopsis Charles Xavier forms an academy for gifted young mutants where they learn that the world they live isn't that favorable to them and, as a result, must protect both mutants and humans from evil. Characters Main *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a mutant telepath who founded the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and leads the X-Men, defending the peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a Canadian mutant who has developed animal-likes attributes along with metal claws that aids Xavier TBD. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl/Dark Phoenix' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD Supporting *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler' (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD *'Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Warren Worthington III/Angel/Archangel' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Laura Kinney/X-23' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Dr. Moira MacTaggert' (voiced by Lori Alan) - Charles' wife who TBD. *'Illyana Rasputin/Magik' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'David Haller/Legion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dazzler' * *'Lilandra Neramani' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Nathan Summers/Cable' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants', consisting of: **'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants who aims to conquer the world by TBD. **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Victor Creed/Sabretooth' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - TBD **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Frederick Dukes/Blob' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'The Hellfire Club', consisting of: **'Sebastian Shaw/Black King' (voiced by Ian Sinclair) - TBD **'Emma Frost/White Queen' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD ***'The Stepford Cuckoos' (all also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Selena Galieo/Black Queen' (voiced by hot and vampire-like) - TBD **'Azazel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cassandra Nova' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Xavier's twin sister who has a more cynical view about the TBD. *'Bolivar Trask' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Master Mold' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'William Stryker' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia * The show tries to make sure that no one appears in every single episode as each episode focuses on a different formation of some of the X-Men instead of all of them at once. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:X-Men Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas